


A Good Alternative

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Lacey gets another option for some relief.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Jena Dover/Lacey Dover, Ben Dover/Peter Dover, Jena Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Good Alternative

When Lacey gets home from visiting her best friend Kayla, she finds Peter bent over the kitchen table with Daddy slamming hard and fast into his ass. The sounds he makes with every thrust of that gigantic cock inside him sends a hot tingle to her empty cunny. Biting her lip, Lacey sets down her bag and leans against the door frame as her hand slides under the waistband of her skirt. Her soft panties are no barrier to getting her fingers thrusting inside herself in time with Daddy’s thrusts.

Daddy has to have noticed her but he doesn’t pause in his relentless assault against Peter’s tight hole. Having felt it herself, she’s not surprised by how out of it Peter is. Her own asshole clenches as she keeps fingering herself but as much as she loves it when Daddy and Uncle and even Peter fuck her ass, she’d rather get her cunt filled up to brimming first. Daddy only does sometimes, preferring the tight pressure of asses.

As Peter comes over the table, Daddy doesn’t pause and Lacey knows it’ll be a while before he lets Peter go. She reaches up to roll one tiny breast in her free hand as she keeps stuffing herself, watching as Daddy pulls Peter off the table only to shove him onto his hands and knees and continue fucking into him. It’s so hot to watch and Lacey considers making Peter eat her out while Daddy pounds him.

She want’s to get fucked though. Withdrawing her fingers from her wet lower lips, Lacey turns from the kitchen and goes in search for Uncle John. She’s sadly unsuccessful. Uncle isn’t in his room or hers or even the bathroom. She pouts as she fingers herself in the doorway of his bedroom. Maybe she should just fuck herself on his bedpost for all the good he’s doing her right now!! Heading back to her room, Lacey pinches her clit and shivers at the little lick of pleasure it gives her.

“Oh goodness,” Mommy says and Lacey snaps her head up, her hand freezing with three fingers slid inside. Mommy’s eyes slide down Lacey’s body and back up before she smiles. “Looks like you’re a little frustrated.”

“I can’t find Uncle and I… want it.”

Mommy nods in understanding and then waves Lacey into her and Daddy’s room. Wondering what Mommy’s up to, Lacey tugs her hand free of her cunny and goes inside. Mommy pulls the door closed.

“Something tells me you won’t be happy until you’ve got that cute little pussy stuffed full, huh?” Mommy says as she presses a hand to Lacey’s back and directs her to the bed.

“No, Mommy,” Lacey says miserably.

“Not to worry. I know just what to do.”

Mommy fetches a box from under the bed and sets it on top, but instead of opening it she pulls Lacey to her into a deep, wet kiss. Lacey moans as Mommy’s tongue slides along her own. She wraps her arms around Mommy’s neck and Mommy starts unbuttoning her shirt and skirt. The skirt falls to the floor easily and Mommy starts pushing her panties down her thighs. The cool air against her wet folds makes Lacey shiver but then she’s moaning as Mommy takes up where Lacey left off. Her fingers are long and soft as they slide into Lacey’s needy hole, thrusting in and out deeper than Lacey could as her thumb rubs along Lacey’s clit. It feels so good. Lacey barely notices herself being walked back until the bed hits her thighs and then she lets Mommy push her onto it.

Mommy releases her mouth to help Lacey out of her shirt and pull her panties entirely off. Climbing up after her, Mommy’s hands slide up Lacey’s legs and then nudge them apart. Lacey watches with bated breath as Mommy leans down and gives the first lick to her sopping wet pussy. Arching into it, Lacey moans and gasps as Mommy’s tongue dips into her deeply and then explores her cunt. It feels so good and the way her hands keep petting along Lacey’s thighs just make it better. Lacey grabs hold of Mommy’s hair to urge her own, careful not to pull hard.

“Yes, yes, Mommy there,” she groans as Mommy sucks on her clit and then goes to lick deep into her hole. “So good, Mommy…”

The licking and sucking of Mommy’s mouth doesn’t stop until Lacey’s cumming, jerking under Mommy with a louder cry. Mommy just keeps licking up her juices as Lacey shudders under her and then finally sits up again.

“Still need it?” Mommy asks even though by her smile, she knows the answer.

“Yes, Mommy.” The yearning need to be filled is still just as strong, maybe even stronger now that Lacey’s gotten a taste of orgasm.

“I thought so.” Mommy reaches for the box and pulls out a long, thick black dildo that must be two feet long. It’s big enough that Lacey’s not sure it’ll fit, but she’s game to try! Mommy rubs the end of it down Lacey’s cunny lips, grinning at the way Lacey shivers and whimpers. The hard plastic is soaking within seconds.

“Do you want it, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mommy. Yes, I want it!”

“Do you want Mommy to fuck you nice and hard with it?”

“Yes, Mommy! Please!”

Mommy seems to think about it a moment and then fits the end of the huge rod right up against Lacey’s tiny hole. The tease has Lacey breathing faster, anticipation mounting, and then it starts pushing into her. The thick end stretches her faster than Daddy or Uncle’s cocks and Lacey gasps as it slides inch after inch inside her. Mommy pumps it slowly in and out, a little deeper each time. It’s so deep and her belly bulges a little as it sinks into her. Then she feels something wider against her stuffed pussy that halts the feed just as she starts wondering if she’ll burst. Mommy keeps it nice and tight inside her as she leans over to kiss Lacey again.

The still few seconds give Lacey time to get used to the big thing inside her. When Mommy starts to pump it almost the full length in and out of her needy cunt, Lacey groans and arches into it, her hips rolling towards every thrust. It’s so good and she knows she wants it inside her for hours. Mommy starts sucking one of her tits as she speeds up the thrusts and Lacey’s voice goes higher and tighter. As Mommy’s teeth clamp gently onto her nipple and pull, Lacey sobs at how good it is.

Before Lacey can cum again, Mommy stops again. “Clench down, sweetheart, and keep it inside you.”

Lacey doesn’t understand until Mommy lets go so she can pull off her clothes. Reaching down, Lacey desperately holds onto the dildo and realizes the flattened area is right in the middle. She’s only taken half of it and feels so stuffed! Lacey rocks herself shallowly on the thick faux cock and watches as Mommy drops her t-shirt. Her breasts are so big and round. Mouth wateringly beautiful and Lacey wonders if hers will ever be so big! When Mommy drops her bra as well, Lacey can only whimper.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” Mommy says with a sly smile and then shoves off her jeans, revealing nothing under them but her glistening pussy in a thatch of carefully trimmed hair. “Scoot back, sweetheart. Give me some room.”

Lacey struggles to follow the instruction and not lose the amazing fullness of the dildo. As she scoots back, Mommy steps out of her jeans and climbs up after her. She crawls up Lacey’s body, kissing her hard as she takes up the dildo again. She fucks it into Lacey a few times, revving her right back up to where she’d been before, and then Lacey feels something a little different. Like the dildo is getting turned-

She looks down and gasps as she watches Mommy slowly take the other end into her soaking wet pussy. Mommy doesn’t take it slow, sits up so she can keep pushing until Lacey feels her lips against her own. It just pushed the dildo deeper and Lacey’s eyes roll up at the perfect feel. Mommy rocks her hips to rub the huge cock within them both and it’s all Lacey can do not to come right then. Mommy starts to lift her hips and it slides the dildo partially out of Lacey as well until Mommy slams back down.

“OH!” Lacey cries out and Mommy does it again. “Oh Mommy, that… that’s perfect, please!”

“Such a polite girl,” Mommy praises and keeps fucking them both with the dildo. It’s so good that Lacey can barely stand it. She watches Mommy’s perfect breasts bounce with every move of her hips, the way Mommy’s face is flushed and pleased that they can both get what they want this way. The only thing that would make it better is if Lacey’s ass was just as full and she had a nice cock to suck.

Just thinking about that has her cumming all over the dildo but Mommy doesn’t let up. She keeps the thick dildo fucking deep into Lacey’s body over and over. Sobbing, Lacey tries to just hold on as flashes of pleasure roll through her.

“On your knees,” Mommy says suddenly, and moves back. The dildo slides out of Lacey’s well stretched hole and Lacey can only whine at the loss. She immediately moves onto her knees and is rewarded by getting stuffed all over again.

Mommy doesn’t give her time to rest. Soon she’s fucking into Lacey with the dildo as her hips slam into Lacey’s own, driving it deeper and deeper into both of them. Mommy’s hands go tight at Lacey’s hips to drag her into every hard, needful movement. Lacey’s caught in pleasure she hadn’t expected but she doesn’t care. As long as it continues, she won’t care about anything.

Another orgasm slams through Lacey’s body and still Mommy doesn’t stop. She’s moaning along with Lacey, tireless as the dildo keeps both of them so very stuffed. Lacey barely even cares that she’s not getting filled with cum, so long as it keeps her stretched so wide.

Leaning over her, Mommy pants against Lacey’s shoulder as she keeps fucking the both so good. Over and over, Lacey feels the toy sink deep into her sopping pussy. And then she notices another voice, a lower grunt. She manages to look over her shoulder and sees why Mommy bent over her.

Daddy barely looks Lacey’s way as he fucks Mommy’s ass just as hard as he’d been fucking Peter. Mommy doesn’t even have to move herself anymore. The strength of Daddy slamming into her forces her to fuck both of them just as hard. How long he’s been there, Lacey doesn’t know and she doesn’t care at all. She just hangs on as Daddy fucks them through another wave of pleasure that has her own juices and Mommy’s running down her thighs.

Mommy gasps, back arching as she calls out Daddy’s name, and the sudden gush of cum that hits Lacey’s ass and thighs is so hot. Then Mommy’s moving off her and the dildo gets pulled free. Lacey whines, so close, and then Daddy’s hard, hot dick slides in instead. It’s so good feeling him drill into her stretched, needy cunny and Lacey barely notices she’s cumming because then Daddy fills her up with hot splashes of his own spunk. He keeps slamming into her through it, his teeth pressing against her shoulder as he ruts into her wet cunt like a wild thing.

He finally slows and sinks deep into her with the last spurt of cum, panting against her skin. All Lacey can do is smile into the sheets.

“Can.. can we do that again?” she asks and Daddy snorts before kissing her neck.

“Get on your back, Jena,” he says to Mommy and then helps Lacey lay on top of her. Guiding the dildo into their holes, Daddy doesn’t stop until it’s filled them entirely, his cum squelching out of Lacey around it. Then Lacey feels his cock against her asshole and grins at the thought of him fucking them like this.

It’s so good she doesn’t mind not having the real thing at both ends. At least this time.


End file.
